Kryslie Winchester
Kryslie is a French-Italian girl that lives in Paris, France. She then transferred to Danville after her mother, Mrs.Carolene Winchester's job as an attorney was switched there. She is a Literature geek , reading from dawn till dusk. Though she was a half Italian , she embraces her French being more than her Italian race. She is not into sports , she cannot serve or a kick a ball , swing a tennis or badminton rocket or swim. But she is a great Chess player. She owns a cat named Emerald (Witch is named so because of her green fur), witch just happens to be a member of the French OWCA system. Childhood: Kryslie spent her childhood days in Marchelees School in Paris. She is considered a nerd/geek. She often gets bullied by her classmates, especially those who aren't that smart,because like bullies in her school like to harass nerds. As a 6 year old her IQ was a little too high for kids her age. Its was 257 . Most of the girls in her class get annoyed becuase mostly she gets the high scores. Being a kid , she had a very strong interset in England. Her Mom gave her the book "England - The Mutes and Triangles" when she was 7 . She loves the book very much, and when the bullies go near her she keeps the book. She was top of the class, and when she was 8 her father died in a car accident in Italy. This happening in her childhood made her work harder , she wanted to become as smart as her father. Depression took place, and she was absent for about a week. When she came back to school the people changed. All of the bullies stopped bullying her. After about a month Kryslie forgot all about her father's death, and she didn't cry anymore. Also, she loves cats. Aside from the above mentioned, Kryslie had a penpal from Spain named Esperanza Legazpi, though her WHOLE name was "Kassandra Beatrix "Trixie" Esperanza Cartagena-Legazpi". She was Kryslie's only friend. They wrote letters to each other , even if they both had cellphones.They have a very strong relationship until this present. Current : Kryslie is now 12 years old. She still lives in France with her mother. Her IQ has now gone higher, 387. Her book was still in good condition, after 5 years. Kryslie met Ferb through his visit in France in the episode "Summer Belongs To You" . When Ferb saw Vanessa leave with her Father and Perry, Ferb felt very sad. (Since this part of the episode was discontinued, I shall use this oppurtinity to fill in the blank) He went down Eiffel Tower, and ran across the silent road. He sat on the curb near a Piano School. Kryslie walked out of the school. She saw Ferb by the curb, and instantly recognized he was British. She approached him and greeted him "Bonjour!" Ferb looked behind him and saw the girl with a blue beret on. "....." Ferb gave her a blank stare, then waved his hand. "Do you talk ?" She asked. "Yes ,yes I do" "Why are you alone?" ".....My.....My..." "My what? Whats your name, anyway?" Ferb did sign language to spell his name. "Ferb Fletcher? Anyway, my name is Kryslie. Ooops, gotta go . Bye ." Kryslie ran off and disappeared through the sidewalk. "She's pretty..." Ferb thought. Kryslie ran back to her house, and entered the door. "Mom ! I met a British !" She yelled, climbing the stairs. "Did you get his name?" her mom asked. "Yep.Ferb Fletcher" She went to her room and got her book,turned to the last page and wrote Ferb's name on it. "Score!" She exclaimed. "I finally met a British !" The following day Kryslie went back to where she saw Ferb, but didn't she him anymore. "Sigh" One day Kryslie's mom made an announcement . Her work as an attorney was being transfered to Danville, and Kryslie had to come along. She didn't know that Ferb lived there, and so will Emily, who was also gonna go there. The house where they were gonna stay were was just near Pineas and Ferb's. When they reached there Kryslie asked her mom if she could walk around first to get to know the people there. While this was happening, Candace was having a debate with Stacy , saying Jeremy could have got atracted to a French girl, all this happens in front of Candace's window, overlooking the backyard and the street. Kryslie walked by their driveway, and Candace saw her. She ran downstairs and told her brothers there was a new girl outside, and she was French. "French..."Ferb thought. He ran outside and went out of the gate. Just in time to catch up with her. "Wait!" He exclaimed behind Kryslie. She looked back, and saw him with Phineas. "Wait, I know you...your Ferb Fletcher !" Ferb nodded. Kryslie was still at the top of her class , as always. (Except for Chemistry). She still sent letters to Esperanza, wich stood as her only friend. Portrait Kryslie wears a white blouse with blue sleeves, a blue belt, and sky blue skirt. She wears no ribbon or any accesories, ecxept the belt. Her shoes have two white straps and a white line at the bottom. Her clothing reflects mostly for casuality. It also means she is not into sports. She has long tan burnt sienna hair that ends with a small curl at the end. Her face is shaped like Stacy's , but her eyes are circle and her nose is pointy like Candace's. Her front hair is like Linda's , but without a headband. Personality: Quiet , not-so-girly , does not like sports , smart, messy , and loud at times. She is also catatonic , massive , repulsive, and has the sudden want to rip out her hair. Easy to talk to , understanding , friendly, lovable , artistic . Has respect for the British , and also for the Brazillians. She loves cats and birds. Favorites: Color: Blue ! Person: Ferb Fletcher Hobbies: Reading , writing Animals: Cats and birds Clothing: Her blue plaid dress-skirt --- Hates and Likes: Hates: Pollution , Gabriel , Mitzue , Buford, ballgowns , highheeled shoes , miniskirts, everything unpleasing or anything thats not eye-candy. Likes: Ferb , Emily , the gang, Emerald , Kiki , Perry, the shooting stars, reading , slepping , climbing trees (and of course getting down) , brocolli , her best friend Reca , ice cream , summer , books and the library, Esperanza and Pinky. Relationships: Ferb Fletcher: Kryslie had this intense feeling that whenever she laid her eyes on the Briton, she would feel a slight hit on her chest. Ferb, on the other hand , tried to talk to her , but he said this in a few words. Most of the time , the topic was Literature and Math , the subjets Kryslie would always get talkative to. Ferb always calls Kryslie "Cherie" witch is French for "Darling" . This is Kryslie's ultimate blusher. Phineas Flynn: Since Phineas is Ferb's brother, Kryslie is good friends with Phineas. Most of the time they share jokes and Phineas tells her about their Big Ideas. Aside from that , Kryslie tells Phineas about the history of Paris, as Phineas would always ask her to do. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Kryslie is very close friends with Isabella. They hang out together, and Isabella tells her about how she likes Phineas and about Emily. Isabella also gives Kryslie special treatment, since she is from Paris,France, Isabella thinks she's her key to what she calls "The City of Love" . Buford Van Stomm: Buford ALWAYS threatens Kryslie that he will bully her, even if she's a girl. Kryslie , who has overcame her fear of bullies, ignores this threat. Buford ends up looking stupid infront of their friends. But Buford and Kryslie could get along, occasionally. Baljeet Patel: Since Baljeet is a nerd, Kryslie treats him like a good friend, becaause she remembers her childhood, as a nerd. Candace Flynn: As you can see, Kryslie somehow resembles Candace's eyes and nose. So Candace usually gets into this catchphrase: "Its the first time I ever saw a girl with thesame face as me" . Candace and Kryslie share a strong bond, making them good friends. Gabriel Lance P. Sherry: Kryslie's "admirer" in their school. Kryslie ohten gets angry when he keeps on following her. He has blonde hair , a red polo, grey pants and white shoes. Girls get drawn to him becayse of his handsome distinguishion. 'Emerald (Agent Emerald of the French O.W.CA System)' : Emerald is Kryslie's beloved pet cat. She had her when she was still a little girl. Emerald is an Italian cat, though she lives in France with Kryslie and her Family. The two are undetachable. Emerald sometimes sleeps at the foot of Kryslie's bed, like Perry. She also has a seperate bed wich she naps on. Emerald also lives as a Secret Agent of the French O.W.C.A System. She was transfered to Danville because O.W.C.A 's other cat got fired, and they needed a new one. So they made an International search , and picked her. Emeralds owners also happened to live in Danville, so it went smoothly. Emerald is like a Maine Coon mixed with Siamese breed. She is colored green, thus the name Emerald. She has a tail like a fox' and two sets of green fur hang from each side of her head, and a green hair tuft at the top. Her body is light green, and she wears a leash with a peace sign dangling. She also has very sharp claws and green paws. She has affections (VERY little) for Perry. Backstory Kryslie grew up as a typical French girl at Paris France. She likes Ice cream, berets and the Eiffel Tower. Though she is French, she can speak English without a single trace of accent. She was a nerd, often gets bullied. She has a cat named Emerald, who is a member of the French O.W.C.A. System. She has affections for Ferb, and is not aware about Ferb's relationships with Vanessa and Emily. Kryslie's father died in a car accident in Italy,when she was 7 ,thus, growing up without a father. She had a friend from Germany named Sherica. She loves to read , write, do mathematical equations. Future: Kryslie becomes a Teacher in France, later transfering to Danville. Kryslie was 23 when she became a teacher, and her beloved book about England, was still in her bookbag. The book was now 15 years old, and the pages were already yellow. Ferb's name still clear and redable at the back of the book. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ FOR MORE INFORMATION THAN YOU NEED, GO HERE: http://phinabellaartist.deviantart.com/ COPYRIGHT OF ALL THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED ARE TO THEIR MAKERS/OWNERS. Category:Fanon Works Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Females